Gravitation Drabble Collection
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Collection of Gravi drabbles from a challenge I received...Individual pairings and ratings at the beginning of story...T is average rating of stories...Pairings: Tohma/Mika, Tohma/Ryu, Tatsuha/Ryu, Eiri/Tohma, eventual Eiri/Shu
1. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

**Pairing: Tohma/Mika**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mika yawned and sat up, looking around. Tohma was gone, even his impression had already disappeared. She willed the tears back.

"He's just gone to work already," she told herself. "Yeah, with Ryuichi."

There was a light knock on the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Come in," she said softly.

Tohma opened the door, poking his head in, and smiled at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, Tohma."

"I'm glad." He pushed the door open all the way and walked in, carrying a tray of food. "I thought you might like **breakfast**."

"In bed?" Mika asked, a genuine smile on her face. "With you? Always."


	2. Catch Me if You Can

**Catch Me if You Can**

**Pairing: Tatsuha/Ryuichi**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Mika," Tatsuha whined. "Please take me to see my Ryuichi."

"Tatsuha, for the last time, I'm not taking you to the business meeting. Tohma would kill me," Mika said.

"Tohma would not. Remember he promised Eiri to take care of you. Besides, you could always say that I snuck in by myself."

"Tatsuha, here," She handed him a ticket. "Take my ticket for next week's show if it'll shut you up."

Tatsuha grabbed the ticket. "But didn't Tohma want you to come?"

"As if I'd want to watch my husband have sex with his lead singer onstage."

"Tohma still does that? Oh well, can I have your backstage pass too?"

"You seriously think Tohma's going to let you backstage?" Mika shook her head and tossed him her pass. "Good luck."

Tatsuha screamed as he watched Ryuichi dance onstage. He was even rewarded with his idol molesting his brother-in-law, which caused Tohma to slip up on his normally perfect synth-playing. After the show, he ran backstage.

Tohma looked up at him, eyes shining dangerously. "Tatsuha, that's Mika's pass."

"She gave it to me. She didn't want to see you- how did she put it?- having sex with your lead singer onstage. Where's my Ryu?"

"He's not your Ryu and it's none of your business where he…"

"Tat-chan!!!" Ryu screamed and ran to embrace Tatsuha.

"My honey!" Tatsuha met him half-way.

"Did Tat-chan come to play with Ryu?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Tohma rubbed the bridge of his nose and Noriko laughed. "Tohma," she said. "Mika just called. She wants to know if we want to go out for drinks while those two do whatever."

"Do you think it's wise to leave those two alone?"

"Tohma, you're just jealous. Besides, you have a wife to go home to. I'm sure Mika'll appreciate the fact that you're aroused." Noriko walked towards the exit laughing.

"Noriko-san!" Tohma screeched, running after her.

Noriko looked over her shoulder. "Behave you two."

"Okay, Noriko!" Ryu beamed.

"What do you want to play, my honey?" Tatsuha asked.

Ryu gave him a serious look and whispered, "**Catch me if you can.**"


	3. Please

**Please**

**Pairing: Eiri/Tohma**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

* * *

"**Please…**" Tohma begged.

Eiri smirked. "Isn't that what got you into this position?"

Tohma looked away, red covering his cheeks. He had been tied to Eiri's bed and tortured ruthlessly. Every time he had been close, Eiri pulled away and ignored him for a while before returning to his ministrations.

"**Please…**" His pleas became fainter. "Eiri, it's driving me crazy."

"Well, I guess I feel merciful." He sheathed himself inside Tohma, tearing a scream from his lips. He set up a mind-blowing pace, all the while stroking Tohma's erection.

"More, Eiri," Tohma panted. "**Please…**"

"I thought you had learned your lesson." Eiri pulled out nearly to the tip and slammed back in, ramming Tohma's sweet spot. Tohma screamed for the third time that night, but not from fright or pain as he had the first two times. It was a scream of ecstasy as he came in Eiri's hand. Eiri thrust a few more times and came deep inside Tohma.

Although he knew Eiri didn't really love him, after being untied, Tohma held out his arms to Eiri and said, "Hold me, Eiri. **Please**..."


	4. Silhouette

**Silhouette**

**Pairing: Tohma/Ryu**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

* * *

The **silhouette **danced across his face, tempting him.

"Stay focused," he told himself as his fingers gracefully flitted over the keys of his synthesizer. But soon, the **silhouette** became painfully real as fingers other than his own found their way to the buttons of his shirt, and then ran down the exposed flesh. He shivered as Ryuichi Sakuma's voice sung to him, promising things to come. Noriko shook her head as she switch off Tohma's synth and loaded the back up. She knew that tonight two bodies, playing in perfect harmony, would be nothing but a **silhouette**.


	5. Magnets

**Magnets**

**Pairing: Tohma/Mika**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

* * *

Why they had letter-shaped **magnets** escaped Mika sometimes. She knew that Noriko had given the **magnets** to them when Mika had learned that she was pregnant.

"Kids love these," Noriko had said. "I should know. They keep Ryu entertained. Besides, you never know when they might come in handy."

Mika smiled and shook her head as she opened the refrigerator to get out the milk for her coffee. When she closed the door, she noticed that the magnets had been re-arranged. Tears came to her eyes as she read the little message. The **magnets** spelled out "I love you Mika" and under another one of their normal refrigerator **magnets** was a pair of tickets to the opera that she had mentioned to Tohma that she would like to see. "Tohma," she whispered and rearranged the **magnets **to spell out her own little message.


End file.
